What Do You Think, Stupid Sempai?
by Kiwi Erin
Summary: In which Bel wonders what the heck he's supposed to do when his kouhai is having a wet dream about him, in the bed beside his in their shared room at Varia HQ. Rather loudly at that. B26 oneshot BelFran BelxFran


What Do You Think, Stupid Sempai?

'S-Sempai!'

The highly trained assassin woke instantly when his kouhai gasped one of his titles. There was no light to speak of in their shared room and a distinct absence of the sounds of furious battle, so Bel deduced that it was still night-time in the Varia headquarters. As such, it was way too early for his princely self to be awoken if not for the very major type of emergency, and he grunted his groggy displeasure accordingly.

'Sempai!'

Another breathless gasp had him wide awake in an instant. Breathless gasps generally meant shock, which in _this_ household meant something really, _really_ bad was happening.

Bel sat up cautiously, turning his head to his left, trying to make out the lumpy shape of his kouhai on the bed next to his own. A meagre amount of moonlight seeped in over the top of the ceiling-high curtains and Bel's hidden eyes were starting to adjust to the black and silvery hues, slowly. From what he could make out, Fran was laying on his back, possibly sprawled out but he couldn't yet be sure. He could hear the thin summer sheets rustle as the frog writhed underneath them.

Something was definitely off.

'Oi, frog. What did you wake me for?' Growled Bel, sitting up a little straighter in an attempt to see the illusionist more clearly. Was he even awake? The air in their room was still warm, since it was mid-summer, but it felt cool against Bel's naked chest.

'_Frog_.'

First calling him awake and then ignoring him? That would _not_ do. He could see Fran's figure moving in his bed. The movements seemed uncomfortable to the blonde, jerky and strained. What the heck?

'Se-he-mpai, ah!'

Bel's face slowly heated up, reddening beyond the borders of his spiky bangs. More, pleading moans came from the other bed and Bel had never felt so awkward in his life.

_What the? What am I supposed to do with this?_

Fran twisted in the sheets, turning on his side towards Bel before snapping back, arms coming up from under the covers and twisting in the pillow under his green head. The hidden eyes, now used to the dim light, easily detected the bucking of his kouhai's hips and he swallowed thickly. The little noises the frog kept making were beginning to grate on him. He wasn't so sure on what _part_ of him the most.

'Hnn, ah- Se- Ha! Aah, aah, m-more…'

Bel groaned quietly, gathering his own bloodred sheets and pressing them against his lap, trying to thwart the effects of his kouhai's voice on his… uhm… "little Bel". Without the monotone drawl, Fran's voice sounded musical and light, definitely pleasing to his ears.

Fran just wouldn't stop _moving_.

Bel could only vaguely make out what he was doing, but the _noise_ of it was deafening in the silent room. The knowledge that his kouhai, his emotionless, droning, dispassionate and disinterested kouhai with his pokerface and snarky remarks and his sometimes downright _bitchy_ attitude, was moaning for him in his sleep, was having a wet dream about _him_…

Was he playing a prank on the prince?

'AH! Sem-sempai -oh god- come on ah! F-Faster nnngh'

_Holy-_

Fran was writhing enticingly only halfway across the room, practically within arms reach and it was seriously killing Bel's common sense. His own mind was conjuring up images of what was going on in Fran's dreams right now, hot and full and promising and driving him mad with the desire to _just reach out_. Fran was begging for Bel right beside him, urging him on, but sounding frustrated and unfulfilled, as if the prince he'd conjured up for himself couldn't satisfy his needs.

Bel didn't realise he was palming his crotch until he did and bit his lip, biting back on his moan. His silky boxers stretched taut and he hissed, snapping his hand out of his lap.

This was insane!

…Well, so was he. It fit, sort of.

'_BEL!_'

Bel jumped, actually bouncing a little on his bed from the strength of his shock. He looked next to him and hissed in a deep breath; Fran's shadowy form was arching impossibly under the sheets and Bel imagined the look on his face, for once without the eternal mask.

_Screw this!_

Bel roughly threw the sheets off of himself, not caring when they ended up halfway on the floor, and leaped over the 8 odd feet separating him from his still moaning kouhai. The prince reigned his impatience and slid carefully onto his froggy's bed, moving the thin sheets out of his way. He licked his lips, a little bit nervous when Fran's admittedly gorgeous body was revealed to him inch by tantalizing inch. Only not, because the stupid night wouldn't allow him enough light to properly marvel at his kouhai.

The prince had just the right way to remedy that.

Nimble fingers skirted up what felt like creamy skin, outlining the inside of a knee and shivering thighs. Fran stuttered through a moan. Was it at his light touches or at something his dream counterpart was doing? Bel wanted to make sure it was because of _him_. He shifted higher up onto the bed, breathing quietly shallow as he let his palms discover the frog's hips, the smooth plains of his stomach, the small pebbles above those and the enrapturing column of his throat.

Bel groaned at the feeling of Fran under his hands, a thirst somewhere between his throat and his stomach quenched with every eager sweep of his palms over that perfect skin. He couldn't stop the moans of gratified anticipation tumbling from his own mouth when he _finally_ felt that untouchable frog. Fran had gone almost still under his seeking hands, as though he was giving Bel leeway to find what he sought.

Bel knew for a fact that the last thrilling call of his name had not been the signal for Fran's release, because his fingers had not come across anything sticky on their travel to the frog's neck. He bent forward, going by touch as he knelt onto the mattress next to Fran's thighs, until he was nuzzling into what felt like mildly toned abs. The muscles rippled beneath his touch and his breathing sped up.

Fran shifted beneath him, moaning in a high pitch that set Bel's nerves aflame. The prince realized he was trembling, himself. He swallowed and, for the first time, paused to consider what the fuck he thought he was doing.

Surely this wasn't something royalty like himself ought to be doing, with a froggy peasant no less?

…But who was he really trying to kid here? The sensation of skin against the pads of his royal fingers was so gratifying, as though telling him that that alone would be enough to satisfy that need he felt, that was holding a grip on his insides. The ache between his own thighs was a clear sign of what he wanted from the younger male, since Bel had long since passed the teenage years of circumstantial arousal. And…

God, Fran was just so beautiful.

Bel was sorely tempted to light his flame or some other source of light that would allow him to see his froggy, spread out in front of him in all his naked glory. He shuddered.

Fran was mumbling incoherently, his head rolling from one side to another and Bel fancied he could see his fingers twitching in their grip on the mattress cover. Bel so desperately wanted to hear what he was saying.

'Froggy…' He whispered into the silence, staring up at the outline of a cheekbone and nose. He longingly ghosted his pale fingers over Fran's thighs. The boy whimpered and tried to turn his body to Bel, into the pleasing, teasing touch. Bel's breath hitched in his throat.

He so wanted his kouhai to wake up and see him. He wanted Fran to do this with him consciously. He wanted to know what those moans really meant.

Bel's fingers almost accidentally glided across heated flesh, but once he felt it, he wouldn't let go.

'Haa! S-Sempaaai, uh-'

Bel shivered and tightened his grip reflexively, inhaling sharply when Fran cried out his name and arched.

'Shit, froggy,' The prince murmured, breathless and completely caught in uncharted waters. He wasn't used to this. Wasn't used to not knowing how to get his next step to land him where he wanted to be.

_What the fuck do I do now?_

His original urge had been a lot of foggy edges around the main point of _get near froggy's naked body now_ and Bel knew what he'd wanted to do _then_, but he wasn't so sure about himself anymore _now_.

He wanted Fran to wake _up_ and to see him and make passionate love to him, but he felt nervous about that. He was scared of what might happen if he woke Fran like this.

The teal-haired illusionist whined, shifting, looking for that pleasurable pressure that had been lost.

Bel palmed the frog's sides firmly, drinking in the sighed little moans that answered him and leaning down once more. His stomach was filled with little butterflies and quite frankly it was making him nauseous. Hesitation kept him in that position for another moment, frozen. Then he opened his mouth, slowly stuck his royal tongue out and tasted heated, salty skin.

'Uuuuuhnn'

The prince let his desire guide him and slid the flat of his tongue underneath the warm flesh, guiding it into his mouth. Bel moaned around the full, salty taste and promptly gagged when his kouhai instinctively snapped his hips up. Disgruntled and confused, Bel jerked his head back and coughed loudly, not realizing how loud he was being until,

'S-Sempai?'

Bel froze, his heart suddenly in his throat.

_Oh, crap-_

He tentatively turned his blonde head, locating the outlined profile of Fran, who was sitting up rather clumsily, as though he wasn't used to using human limbs.

_Boneless…_ Bel thought, and felt his cheeks heating up furiously. Fran apparently slept stark naked (oh God, if Bel had known that before-) and the prince was sat on his haunches near his knees, the would-be obvious hardness in his boxers thankfully shrouded by the limited amount of light.

A long, awkward silence ensued, in which both shifted uncomfortably, but neither made an attempt to move away from the other.

'…So…' Fran started, and Bel was pleased to note that his monotone was nowhere to be found. '…Did you decide to rape me in my sleep, sempai?'

Bel very nearly facevaulted in a not so princely manner.

'What the fuck?' He growled instead, leaning towards his kouhai threateningly. 'You're the one who woke me by moaning my name!'

He could see Fran opening and closing his mouth a few times, but no words followed the actions.

'…ah.' He uttered eventually. Bel looked away and cleared his throat.

'Yeah…'

'…then why are you on my bed… Sempai?'

Bel's face, that had cooled down during the past few minutes, instantly warmed back up. 'None of your business, stupid, moaning kouhai.' He grumbled irritably. And it really was all Fran's fault, too. If he hadn't woken Bel with those stupid (delicious) moans of his, he wouldn't be feeling so awkward about himself right about now.

'…I kinda think it is, stupid, deep-throating sempai.'

Bel's head whipped around on his neck so fast it actually hurt and he hissed, rubbing at it while he glared suspiciously at the frog.

'_How long have you been awake?_' Bel hissed at him, looming forward. Fran scooted away from him, but Bel followed, not about to let this pass.

'Uhh…'

'Don't you "uhh" me, brat!'

Fran was pressed up against his headboard and Bel was right in his face, slamming his hands against the wood on either side of the green head. Embarrassment, confusion and hope twisted around each other within him and it made him respond harshly. The frog's features were still hidden by the simple lack of daylight and it was beginning to piss him off. He wanted to see if it were possible for him to read those jade eyes right now.

Fran's body was emitting a satisfying amount of heat against Bel's own, so, seeing no reason not to, he pressed closer to it. Their breaths mingled and the youngest shifted.

'… Since you… since you, uh…' Fran cleared his throat as he turned his face away from Bel's, discomfort clear in his posture. 'Since you, y'know!'

Bel didn't know, but he had a pretty good idea nonetheless.

He licked his lips in renewed nervousness and slid a slim hand up the frog's calve, tickling across his kneecap before descending over his thigh. Fran stiffened when he did this, but Bel sensed the anticipation in it, not any dislike.

'I don't know,' the prince finally responded, low and decidedly husky, 'was it something like this?' And he curled his fingers around Fran's still heated flesh, gripping it tightly and giving it a couple of soft strokes as his kouhai instantly moaned and bucked. Bel's breath trembled when Fran actually slid down the headboard helplessly, crying out at his no more than teasing touches.

'Ah, ah, sempai- hha, nngh'

They were sounds he was quickly growing attached to. He was glad to find that his frog didn't seem to be bothered by any inhibitions now that he was awake and he shifted his weight, making it easier for himself to touch the younger boy.

This was electrical. There was nothing like it, nothing that Bel knew of. It was crackling through his skin, exiting him, making him want more, want to do more to his kouhai. Make his kouhai want more of him.

Fran's hands clutched at whatever came close enough and right now, that turned out to be the mattress and Bel's ankle, gripped tightly by convulsing fingers. Bel changed the angle of his wrist and strongly desiring to hear his froggy desperate for him, changed his pace and pumped him erratically, as fast as he could.

Fran _screamed_ and sent Bel straight to heaven, lurching forward and curling over his own lap with his face against Fran's straining abdomen as violent shudders wrecked through him. The muscles of his body spasmed involuntarily and he groaned deeply, mouth blissfully wide open, but never forgetting to squeeze his froggy's flesh with his trembling fingers. The frog bucked wildly beneath him and Bel lifted his head off of him lest he accidentally snapped his neck, panting open-mouthed as he turned his face to gaze at the froggy's shadowy features.

'Aaaaaahaaa, uhng, B-B-_ha_-Bel-s-sem_pai!_ Ah!'

Bel moaned at what practically sounded like a serenade to him, urging the muscles that had turned to jelly to work his froggy thoroughly. Fran thrashed wildly, bucking and crying out and his grip switching from the mattress to his pillow to his own hair and back down to Bel's ankle.

How the heck was he lasting this long?

'A-_Ah!_ S-Sempa-i, p-_please_, haaa-'

_Huh? What is he- _Oh_._

A light bulb pinged to life cartoonlike, sadly not illuminating the excitingly tense boy in front of him and Bel forced his only halfway responsive legs to carry him into a different position. Fran whined and clawed at Bel's calve, his hip, his shoulder when the prince left his side, garbling something that sounded like a plea for him to continue, _please_ and Bel rushed to obey. He didn't consider that he was practically taking orders from a peasant, it didn't even cross his mind, because as the froggy was begging for him, not moving with him was not an option. Bel _wanted_ to move with Fran so badly, he couldn't bear the thought of stopping this for such an unimportant reason.

Bel gently but hastily pushed the frog's legs open wider, settling between them shakily. Fran was gasping, reaching out for him over his flat trembling abdomen but stopping short of his royal blond locks.

'Y-_Yes_, sempai, hnn, _please_-'

Bel's mind was completely lost. He couldn't think about this anyway, it was too much, too good, he wanted it _so bad_ that he didn't dare use his mind to analyze this and ruin it. All he cared about was that Fran was wanting him so bad that he was actually _begging_ for him, and that he wanted Fran so bad that he felt the _yearning_ in his entire being. It took him less than 3 seconds of watching the frog twist towards him desperately to duck his head and slide his arms solidly across slim hips, learning from his first try. Bel panted onto Fran's flesh and took him in in one go, following the rare, but strong desire to satisfy someone else's needs. He'd never felt it for anyone besides his kouhai, either.

Fran cried out loud enough to penetrate the thick walls of their shared bedroom and snapped his trembling thighs together, squeezing Bel's head tightly and crossing his calves behind his neck. The prince choked, but couldn't care less and relished the warmth, caressing the flesh in his mouth the best he could. A chant of his shortened name fell from Fran's lips until he fell suddenly silent, ragged pants filling the warm air in its stead as his torso formed a perfect arch, pressing himself further into the prince's throat. Bel shuddered in anticipation, forced down his reflexive gag and _swallowed_ around the pulsing head.

Fran _shrieked_ his pleasure and Bel groaned, pleasant shudders rippling down his spine and in his abdomen in response. Hot, salty and a tad bitter, his kouhai released directly into his throat and Bel relaxed the best he could, gulping it down and relishing the shuddering thighs hugging him close.

It took Fran a couple of minutes before he relaxed enough to release Bel from his lap, but when he did, the prince simply rearranged himself and remained there. Drifting in and out of a drowsy state of satisfaction and content, he tenderly suckled on Fran's limp flesh as he rested his head against one of those warm thighs. Harsh panting came from the froggy somewhere above him and it and the warmth surrounding him were slowly but surely lulling him to sleep. Fran's legs shifted around him and he moved slightly to accommodate him, moving as little as possible as he was incredibly content with the way things were. Bel's own breathing was calming down nicely. The room was warm and silent around him and with the froggy so close to him, everything was just perfect.

_Fit…__for royalty…ushishi…shi~_

Suddenly, gentle fingers touched his scalp, tangling and stroking through his hair. Bel shifted and purred, eliciting a small gasp from Fran, since he still hadn't released his length from his mouth. The warm flesh and the intimacy of it were simply comforting and Bel wasn't about to give that up.

'…Bel-senpai?'

The prince let his froggy's voice lull him further, dozing in his lap.

_So warm… so comfy…_

'Bel-senpai?'

This time Fran's voice was a little firmer, demanding his attention more than he was asking for it and Bel made a protesting noise, wanting to enjoy the peace he was experiencing.

Froggy had the audacity to _sit up_, apparently trying to force him to slide out of his so very comfortable position. But Bel was far more tenacious than his frog had accounted for. He wrapped his arms around Fran's waist stubbornly, letting his kouhai's body envelop him rather than trying to escape suffocation.

'Mmhff, fwoggumfff,' Bel protested. Fran shuddered around him, but sounded like he was gritting his teeth, trying to ignore the sensations.

'Bel-senpai,' he uttered, just a tad out of breath, 'I-I want you to tell me why you just did that.'

Bel groaned, a heartfelt, tormented one as his froggy just wouldn't stop bothering him while he was dozing in fulfilment. Froggy groaned in sync as Bel's voice vibrated directly into his core and the prince smirked, glad that he had at least some leverage. He teasingly swirled his tongue around his mouthful of froggy and Fran moaned helplessly, hunching over him and making a noise that Bel understood to be a plea for him to stop and listen to him.

Bel sighed, lips twitching as his kouhai shuddered, and acquiesced with a large amount of reluctance, slipping what he'd practically been using as a pacifier from his lips and raising his head out of Fran's lap. He put his face directly in front of Fran's, pressing their noses together and giving him a stern stare from behind his long bangs.

'Do you really want to know?'

He could hear his kouhai swallow thickly. It seemed to be from the tone of voice he'd used, low and serious, no insult or giggle tagged on to his sentence. Bel _was_ serious. If Fran didn't really need to know why he'd just done what he'd done, he wasn't going to risk turning it into an awkward memory, one to be avoided rather than such a warm one that was to be savoured.

But Fran nodded, wordless yet firm, his damp bangs brushing against Bel's and the prince pouted. Another sigh,

_Why froggy? If I tell you, you'll freak out… Can't you just savour this?_

But whatever. Bel would savour this, even if Fran did freak out over his motivations. He brushed his nose against his kouhai's tenderly, exhaling onto his mouth and inhaling deeply, convincing himself he didn't care either way, because he wouldn't be able to get the words out of his throat otherwise.

'I want you. I want to feel you, want to make you want me to touch you like nothing you've ever wanted before.' Bel took another deep breath and ploughed on, ignoring the way Fran had stiffened. 'I want to hear your voice screaming for me, to make that happen,' his voice definitely dropped to husky notes there, as he replayed some of his froggy's cries in his mind, 'God, I just want you.' He dropped his head onto Fran's collar bone, overwhelmed by the desire in his heart. 'I want to make you sing,' he breathed the words onto the skin of the frog's throat. 'Want to,' he raised his head and stroked the side of his face up that tense neck, along his cheek and burying his nose into the beautiful green hair, 'want to make you smile. Want to, to make you want me. Want you to want me. Froggy…'

Fran's breathing was disturbingly shallow and rushed, whistling past his parted lips, in and out. Bel pressed closer to him, warm naked chests close together, sharing the heat. 'Froggy… Froggy, want me. Want me. Froggy.' Bel wanted it. He asked for it no matter what the frog's answer would be, because he no longer wanted to keep that from himself. No longer wanted to deny his own feelings for the sake of not feeling himself be rejected.

Fran's breath hitched and shaking hands landed on the prince's back, pressing the pads of his fingers into the pale skin on either side of his spine and then his palms, holding him tightly. The feeling of Bel's own breathing was nervous and unpleasant as he experienced this, waiting for something concrete from his kouhai.

'Senpai,' Fran gasped, voice unsure and unsteady. Bel drew closer, not wanting to let go and definitely not wanting Fran to make him. He could. If Fran told him to go, he would. Bel didn't want to be somewhere he wasn't wanted.

Fran slid his hands further and wrapped his arms around Bel's back, hugging him into his warmth. The prince's royal fingers tightened involuntarily around the slim waist he was holding on to. He was done speaking, he didn't dare to be so honest and vulnerable about what he felt anymore in this moment. He would, but he was too insecure. Froggy wasn't _answering_, only holding him and Bel couldn't make out what that meant. He kept silent and hoped Fran would explain himself soon.

Luckily, he did.

'Bel-senpai,' he whispered into the silent room, 'I-I want you to want me, too. Bel-senpai.'

The prince sagged against his kouhai's warm body, expelling a relieved breath.

_Yes, oh yes. Gooood froggy._

'Really?' He murmured into Fran's ear, wanting to hear it again and make sure. Fran turned to face him, eyes reflecting some of the moonlight as he tried to lock gazes with Bel.

'Really.' The little illusionist affirmed softly.

Relief and joy flooded Bel's being and as the knowledge relaxed him, he let himself fall down onto the mattress, dragging a surprised Fran down with him as he went. He unwound and stretched himself out on Fran's bed comfortably, pulling him close and cuddling him joyously. One of the frog's hands traced up over his boxer-clad hip, up his side until it reached his shoulder and curled around it, holding tight. It made Bel smile like a happy maniac. Fran shifted closer to him, murmuring something incoherent as he pulled Bel right up against him. The huge smile split Bel's face and his happy laughter trickled through the room as he settled down to sleep with his froggy. _With_ his froggy. _With Fran_. He nuzzled his face into Fran's neck and lapped at the skin, experiencing the same intimacy as when he was resting in Fran's lap.

'…Happy, senpai?' Fran's voice sounded as sleepily comfortable as Bel felt.

'_Ushishishishi_, the prince is _very_ happy!' He murmured against the smooth throat.

'…Huh. And here I was thinking I cured you of your third person speech malfunction.'

'…you're not seriously going to make me stab you at a time like this, are you?'

Pensive silence as Bel breathed in Fran's scent contently.

'…Nah.'

'_Ushishishi_.'

They fell asleep together and lived happily ever after, right up until about six in the morning, which so happened to be only three hours after that moment, when Squalo did his job as a human alarm clock and VOOOI'd their asses right out of bed.

And life was good.

Very good.

Also, the next day, Bel wouldn't stop kissing Fran every chance he got, brandishing the argument that he hadn't done that enough the night before. Fran didn't feel exactly _bothered_ by the prince's affection, so Luss was provided with a lot of free happy gay loving. Yes, life was good.

The End

(At least until I make them have babies, adopted or otherwise, because little brats can do so many awesome things in the Varia headquarters you just _so_ want to know. Also, Bel would be a pwning dad and you know it. I can just see Fran snatching knives and whatnot back from the little toddlers and bickering with Bel over "babies should not be handed sharp pointy thingies, regardless of how badly you want to show off by giving them one of your resized man-tiaras and teaching them how to be super cool assassins by the age of zero". I mean come on; they would be epic.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. D'awwww.

**Let me know what you think of this! :D My first lemony, limy thingiethingamajig. I really wanna know if I managed to pull it off! :P**

Cheers!

~Dirkje


End file.
